clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fudd Lapooh
:Not to be confused with hunting wabbits. Hahahaha. Fudd Lapooh is a orange puffle and a Mabel fan, although he always tries to sneak her ice cream and candy. He is owned by Johnathan Wolfhunter. Background Fudd used to be a sad and lonely puffle who was suffering from a birth defect of his brain. It prevented him from feeling happy and because of this other puffles teased him. One day while sitting in a room and getting sadder by the minute he found a coupon for a surgery clinic run by Doctor John Barrbuh and decided to go there to fix his brain. When he arrived John Barrbuh told him that he needed surgery, and he operated on Fudd. When he was done Fudd was a different puffle. He laughed and joked with all the other puffles and could have fun with them. Mabel yelled punctuation marks at Fudd for the rest of the week. Fudd still hasn't figured out yet that Mabel hates him and will never be his friend. A few days later he was bought by a brave penguin called Johnathan Wolfhunter who worked for a fourth wall company called the BOF He showed it to Fudd, and ever since he has often broke it or tried to break off a wikia button for Penguin Micro. He now tries to be Mabel's new bodyguard and he was in an explosion when he tried to make a robot bodyguard for Mabel's so-called birthday and it blew up in his face. Ever since he has tried to dye his grey hair orange again with different things, including puffle-Os, ice cream and hair colour-changing machines. He hopes that when she rules the world (''if'' she rules the world) that he will get a promotion or at least some payment. This is very unlikely. He also has a talent for singing funny songs and he is most well known among penguins for singing in concerts. He has recently found his sister Lian and persuaded Johnathan Wolfhunter to buy her. Involvement Fudd is an active member of the MMK and he goes to the meetings and praises Mabel. However, after the pranks on fellow members, he was banned. That doesn't keep him from coming, thiough! He is Mabel's wannabe bodyguard and protects Mabel whenever somone wanted to beat her up but it usually ends with both of them getting beat up. He is also a popular singer and wrote many award-winning songs that are cult favourites. He also likes pranking people and he has successfully pranked Nightmare and Mary P. Bear, a feat which no other penguin or puffle has attained. He is known to have a black belt when in ninja mode. Enemies (and the prank he used to cause the hatred) * Trying to steal Director Benny's laptop (without success besides annoying Director Benny). * Stuffing Explorer into a barrel and rolling it down a cliff. * Inviting Penghis Khan out for dinner and taking him to Burger Khan. Afterwards when Penguis Khan found what the restaurant was Fudd was slapped in the face with a fish. * Putting Penguin OS on Bill Gate$'s computer. * Throwing paint cans at Mary P. Bear. He survived because he is immune to her evil powers. * Painting Lightpenguin and Lightpuffle black while they are asleep. * Taking Tsar MobileShroom's gas out at a gas station. * Putting Happy Day Donuts advertisements in Koobly Khan's mailbox. * Throwing a Burger Khan sign at Penghis Khan. * Burping at the South Pole Council. * Shooting deletion missiles at the BOE. * Throwing a muddy boot at Penghis Khan and yelling at him in leet (which Penghis Khan doesn't understand). * Hacking the Str00del Force's CD players so that it only plays their least favourite songs. * Throwing tomatoes at the Fashion Police and calling them UNFASHIONABLE! * Throwing underwear at the actors in Dystopian: The Musical. * Borrowing Explorer's shovel and whacking him with it. * Dropping false buttons on Penguin Micro. * Burying Bill Gate$ under a pile of garbage. * Pulling off the Sensei's beard and giving him a fake pink one to replace it. * Covering himself with red paint and pretending to be Yarr (Rockhopper fell for it and took Fudd with him. When he did find out and took him back, Yarr thought that was funny). * Throwing Spam Bombs at members of the Str00del Force. * Putting dynamite in Gruff's mouth and then taping it shut. * Hitting Salina on the head with his staff. A second time resulted in the use of lightning, after she tried to hurt him. * Stealing the crown of TurtleShroom (penguin) in the night and replacing it with a slice of salami. The dictator woke up to find salami on his head. * Shaving half of Gold's hair off. * Placing posters of cinnamon in Captain Str00del's home. * Turning Melvin Turtleheimer upside down when he was asleep. * Making Canren go crazy by disguising himself as Midas or Herb. * Stealing one of Midas and Herb's inventions. * Trying to eat Kirbguin and Kerb W.. * Trying to steal Speeddasher's weaponry. * Sucking Daniel Specter into a vacuum. * Dropping a piece of gum from above while the Imperial Emporer was strutting by. * Stealing Clyde's hat while he was sleeping. * Placing Judgey wrappers on Judge Xavier's desk. * Making Manny Peng cry (yeah!). * Throwing water ballons at Charles. *Stealing Celeste's gem (Luckily, she managed to get it back before she changed into the Nightmare Form) Enemeys who just plain deslike Fudd who werent pranked *Corai. More coming soon! Quotes * "Aw dang, where's me whoopee cushion?" * "I gyve this song a 100000000 aut of 10" * "Allright ya dang torturer of Mabel, wanna cream pie in your face?" * "This staff was givin to me by a mysterious being from the other side of da fourth wall. I think that it's name was XTUX345" * (In nerd mode) "W0w! 1 th1nk 1 f1gur3d 0ut th3 81rch and Sw1nn3rt0n-Dy3r c0nj3ctur3 N0w Fr3d w1ll 83 s0 j310us! 4nd n0w 1 c4n PWN h1m!" Modes *Ninja: Is better at combat and is used whenever he is in danger or is trying to play a prank on Sensei or a Ninja. *Mad Scientist: When in this mode he always makes crazy machines and wears glasses. *Grouchy: Makes him grumpy like Mabel. He used to be permanently stuck in this mode. *Italian Plumber: In this mode Fudd fixes toilets, jumps down pipes and rescues the princess (Mabel!) Trivia * He always seems to be trying to humiliate Director Benny by playing pranks on him like stealing his laptop, throwing cream pies at him and things like that. * He claims that he invented weirdness. * Once Fudd threw paint cans at Mary P. Bear and lived to tell the tale because he is immune to her powers. * When Sonicspine31 sees him, he usually calls him Billy, or Bucky for strange reasons. *He has an alter ego named NinjaFudd, who is better at combat and wears a ninja mask. To bad that he never uses it when he is in a bodyguard tryout. *Once he was arrested by the Fashion Police for having buck teeth and a staff. He escaped by flushing himself down the toilet and then proceeded to throw tomatoes at them. * Fudd has the uncanny ability to break the fourth wall. * Fudd has notoriously bad English and spelling. * He has frequently tried to take Director Benny's laptop without any success besides annoying Director Benny. * Fudd is owned by Johnathan Wolfhunter. * Bellina hates him and wants him killed because Fudd always plays pranks on her. * Fudd is a member of the Pranking Trio. * He has never caught the X-Virus because he is immune to it. * His staff of goofyness was given to him by an unknown being. * He was not aware of the fourth wall until Wolfhunter bought him. * Salina hates Fudd with a passion. If she detects him anywhere within the radius of her power, she will grab him and throw him with all of her might into the nearest lake or place of water, making sure he gets good and wet. For some reason, though, her powers can not snap his Staff of Silliness, indicating that it really does have some sort of power to it. Fudd has succeded in hitting her with a bolt of lightning several times afterwards. Gallery File:Pufflestaff.PNG|This is Fudd's Staff of Goofiness. In theory it makes the victim laugh so hard that they become easier targets for Fudd. It doesn't usually work though and blows up in his face... File:NinjaFudd.png|NinjaFudd! File:Untitledsf.png|Fudd trying to impress Mabel with his combat moves. File:Fastfudd.jpg|Fudd playing on his rocketwagon with his friends File:Fuddhome.png|Fudd on top of a house roof. Moments later it broke dropping Fudd into a toilet that was commonly used and not flushed for 2 years. File:FuddID.png|Fudd's ID tag -- a failed attempt to infiltrate the BOF. File:Fuddparty.gif|A party that Fudd once attended. Some have thought that the yellow puffle is Director Benny, but that is very unlikely Penguinmicro.png|Penguin Micro walking Fudd and Lian. Nobody knows what those crazy penguins are doing... See also * Mabel * Anti-High Penguin Group * Wabbit Virus * Bill Gate'$ BIG blunder * Johnathan Wolfhunter * Von Injoface * Lian Lapooh * Neo-Naughtzee * Salina Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Pranksters Category:Nuisances Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Singers Category:Role Play Zones Category:High Penguin Haters Category:Neo-Naughtzee Category:Mary Sue